dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Cobi (New Earth)
** : A unique trait shared among all Hatorei before they went extinct. Cobi, now known as Starro the Conqueror, bears the sole connection to all of the Star Conquerors through the inverse parasitic connection between himself and his Motherstar. ***'Mother Star Control:' Starro can control members of the Star Conqueror species, using their innate talents of mind control to take over his enemies. Additionally, he draws strength from every being controlled, allowing him to draw upon the might of nine galaxies. **** : Starro's Motherstar can asexually generate parasitic clones from it's body and command them to act in accordance with his will. By extension, Starro can also transform ordinary Earth-based starfish into loyal Starro agents. **** : Starro's link to the parasitic Mother Star had greatly extended his lifespan. Being roughly three million years of age, possibly older since the time he'd slain a race of Starfish hunters eons prior. *** : The collective energies from the trillions of beings stemming across nine galaxies fuels Starro's might. Thus making him physically unansailable in straight forward combat, as well as making him stronger with every new conquest he makes. **** : Starro himself possesses immense strength fueled by those controlled by his Star Conquerors. He possessed the power to hold his own and defeat the mighty Despero, even going so far as to slice the despot's head clean off with a single swing of his ax. **** : Starro is impervious to most conventional forms of attack. **** : Through his star conquerors Starro can empower a select few among his forces using the same energies he harvests from trillions to feed himself. He can also use them to restore lost proclivities like Braniac 3's intelligence. | Abilities = * * * * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Anti-Starro Toxin: A unique brew, particularly caustic to the Starro breed held on a planet long since razed by the Conqueror himself. Proved to be incredibly debilitating to the alien Star Fish race, causing them to petrify and be rendered in an inert coma like state. * Tribulus's Mental Lightning: Lyrl Dox son of Brainiac 3, had altered the abilities of his father's pet giant. Now his psychoactive lightning carried a charge which was lethal to Starro's Star Conqueror spores, the effect being akin to salting a slug in his words. | Equipment = *'Transmatter Portal': Through the genius Lyrl Dox, Starro had access to a working teleportation system which could transport it's user anywhere across space. Even beyond a galaxy spanning energy barrier set up by L.E.G.I.O.N Drones. | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Battle Axe': Starro's main means of offense stems in his use of a war hatchet comprised of unknown metals. The edge of which makes it sharp enough to decapitate the likes of Despero in a single swing. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = | Wikipedia = Starro | Links = }}